the_playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
Gex (Character)
Gex is a wisecracking gecko and the hero of the Gex series. History Pre-Game Gex used to live in Maui, Hawaii with his mother and three younger siblings while their father worked for NASA. Some years later, Gex's father, along with ten human volunteers, died when the rocket they were on exploded on the launch pad. After this, Gex began to bottled up his emotions and took to the tv for refuge, soon becoming addicted to it. After failing to break his addiction, his mother decided to move the family to Encino, California. Once they moved, Gex's tv was taken away and he ran away from home. Several months later, Gex inherited an enormous amount of money and used it to buy a mansion in Maui and buy the largest tv in the world. Gex At the start of the game, Gex swallowed a fly-shaped transmitter. Afterwards, a huge hand came out of the tv screen, grabbed Gex, and pulled him in. The one behind this was Rez, the ruler of the Media Dimension. Rez intended on making Gex his new mascot and conquer the world. After traversing through four of the worlds in the Media Dimension and collecting the pieces of a mysterious remote, this remote allowed him to go to Planet X. Once Gex collected all the remotes from every world, he was able to go to Rezopolis and fight Rez. Once Rex was defeated, Gex was returned home to Maui. Gex: Enter the Gecko After defeating Rez, Gex became a celebrity. In 1996, he retired from the public eye and resigned himself to a life of solitude. For two years Gex started his days watching Kung-Fu Theater until days and weeks blurred into one long telethon. However, his tv went blank one day and Rez's face flashed rapidly on the screen. Two government agents then appeared and requested Gex's help. Gex declined and one of the agents resorted to hitting him over the head with a crowbar. After Gex woke up, he realized that he was in an interrogation room. Gex told the agents everything he knew about Rez. One of the agents slid a briefcase over to Gex after asking for his help again. In the briefcase was a large amount of money. He told them to throw in a secret agent suit and they've got themselves a deal. The agents gave Gex a map of the Media Dimension and told him that they wanted Rez to "disappear". After going through several tv channels, Gex eventually confronted Rez once again. Rez was defeated when Gex droped a large tv on him. He turned into a ball of energy in an attempt to flee but he ended up trapped in the tv. Rez then told Gex that he was his father. Gex asked how that's possible and Rez stated that he didn't always look like his current form. He then claimed that he fell into a scrap heap while trying to get free cable. Gex then shut off the tv. Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko The game opens with Gex watching tv. The show he was watching was interrupted by a breaking news report that Agent Xtra, head of the TV Terrorist Defense Unit, has disappeared. Xtra then contacted Gex via his tv and said that Rez returned and kidnapped her in order to get to Gex. Gex teleported to a new lair in the Media Dimension, the "Gex Cave", and he teamed up with his butler, Alfred, and his new friends, Rex and Cuz, to take down Rez. Counterparts (Gex: Enter the Gecko version) * Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) * Ten Cents (TUGS/Salty's Lighthouse) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Pikachu (Pokemon) * Kirby (Kirby) * Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) * Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventure) * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Shrek (Shrek) * Woody or Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Stu Miley (Monkeybone) * Blinx (Blinx) * Bubsy (Bubsy) * Shaun (Shaun the Sheep) Similar Heroes * Diddy Kong (Super Mario) * Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc./Monsters, University) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Max Goof (Disney) * Artie Deco (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Gallery 1gex_39401_640screen.jpg Gex_snow.jpg Gex.png gex-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists